Return to Trollhiti
by Robert Teague
Summary: A letter from Sandstone to Sapphire raises concerns about an ogre terrorist group planning to go to Trollhiti Island and steal the magic there for their own purposes. Can the BFFL as the new Ancients stop them?
1. Chapter 1

Return to Trollhiti

by Robert Teague

This story is written solely for the entertainment of Trollz fans, and no copyright infringement is intended. This story may be reproduced, provided no changes are made, and you let me know.

Author's Note: This is the second story in the series, and you need to read "Passing the Torch" first to get up to speed.

Chapter One

Several months had passed since the Ancients had gone on to their rest, leaving the BFFL to adjust to life without their guidance and friendship.

Mr. Trollheimer had left Sapphire his home, which contained his extensive library and laboratory. She had moved in quickly, not only because of the resources, but because it was closer to Trollane University than her parent's house.

Grandma van der Troll had also left her home and possessions to her many-times-great granddaughter. Her collection of clothes and jewelry was extensive, and Ame had found a notebook giving details of the magical items.

Since it had been only a few years since Zirconia and Spinell were released from Simon's spell, they had lived in a rented apartment and didn't have many possessions. But they did leave Topaz and Onyx joint ownership of the house on Trollhiti.

Ruby found that Obsidian had left both her home and the spell shop to her. She decided not to change the shop's name to honor the memory of her Ancient. She moved into the house after extensive renovations (which she could now afford).

Topaz continued with her job at Rock Candy Fashions, while Sapphire attended Trollane and Amethyst Trollzopolis Community College and Onyx continued with her writing career. Her fame as a writer had slowly continued to grow, which made the dark troll-girl uncomfortable.

All five of the BFFL were eighteen, and these changes in their lives were taken in stride by their parents and siblings. Troll society accepted early independence by children, and in fact encouraged it. It did not mean that they were not close as families, though.

bffl bffl bffl

Sapphire Trollzawa was annoyed with herself. She had once again nearly missed the turnoff to her new home while driving and thinking of her classes. Going for a degree as a General Specialist was certainly challenging, even to a troll as smart as she was. But the longer she stayed with it, the more certain she was it had been the right course of action.

She cruised slowly through the neighborhood before pulling into Mr. Trollheimer's (HERS! she reminder herself) driveway. The home was modest and unassuming in a comfortably old section of Trollzopolis. She tapped a button on her skoot's control panel and the garage door opened. She drove in and parked the magically-floating vehicle.

Getting out, she decided to leave her textbooks for the moment. She tapped a control on a panel by the door and went into the house. Behind her the garage door closed.

Inside she looked around, half-expecting to see her mentor come out of the back and greet her. She really wished he would, as she missed him a lot.

A glance at the clock told her it was nearly time for the evening news, but she had a few minutes to go check the mail first. As she got to the mailbox, a car passed and the driver waved. She returned the greeting with a smile. She had been worried about moving in by herself, but the neighbors had proven themselves to be friendly and helpful.

She looked at the mail. Bills were handled electronically, so usually it was just a matter of cleaning out ads. Today was no exception. Ad, ad, ad... oh, the new catalog from Trollmund Scientific! She'd been waiting for this! And finally... a letter from Sandstone, forwarded from her parent's house.

She smiled. She and the friendly ogre had exchanged addresses on Trollhiti, but she hadn't really expected to hear from him. To her surprise, she got a letter a few months after getting home. She had taught him to read, and now he was learning to write. Sapphire was someone to write to and practice.

That first letter had started an exchange between them that had lasted some four years now. As time passed, his writing had gotten better and better.

As she walked back up the driveway, a car door slammed to her left, catching her attention. By sheer coincidence, the family on that side was Jade Trollberger's. She had been a cheerleader in high school, and one of the antagonists of the BFFL. Sapphire had heard through Ruby that Coral, Jade, and Opal were no longer friends, though.

Jade had been avoiding her since she moved in, but seeing the lime green haired troll now, thought it might be time to make an overture of friendship.

"Hey, Jade!" she called, waving.

The other waved back briefly, and turned to the house.

"Wait a sec!" said Sapphire, "I want to talk to you!" She headed for the fence between their properties.

"Okay, but just for a minute; I need to get in for dinner," was the answer, as the other came over to her side of the fence.

"Jade, we've known each other for years, but you've been avoiding me since I moved in," said Sapphire.

The other smiled wanly. "Yeah, well, I didn't think you would want to be around me, considering our history."

Sapphire looked surprised. "I actually hadn't thought of that," she replied, "It's been a bit of comfort, having someone I know next door while moving into a new place."

"Really? And I hadn't thought of that!" was the reply.

"High school is behind us, and I've never been one to hold a grudge," said Sapphire. "And anyway I know it was mostly Coral's doing."

"So... you're saying you want to be friends now?" asked Jade, smiling a bit brighter.

"Yes! It'll be nice having someone nearby I can talk to," answered Sapphire.

"Okay, that's great!" said Jade presenting her hand to Sapphire.

They shook on it, both very happy trolls.

"I really do need to get in, before dinner gets cold," said Jade.

"Well, why don't you come over after?" said Sapphire, "We can get better acquainted."

Jade nodded. "All right. See you in an hour or so!" She turned and headed for the house.

"Bye!" said Sapphire, and turned to her own home.

Back inside she sat down and opened Sandstone's letter.

Dear Sapphire-Friend,

It made me happy to get your last letter. I say this because there is  
not much to be happy about here on Ogre Island.

There are ugly rumors about Trolls and how they treat us Ogres over  
in your country. Many ignore these rumors, knowing better like I do.

But some believe them, and since TV and radios are rare here, it is  
hard to learn the truth.

Some who choose to believe the rumors have gone away from the i  
sland back to the Ogre mainland to the west. I do not know what they  
do there, but when they come back they are changed, and not for the  
better.

They are secretive, and support the rumors, and try to convince other  
Ogres to join them. I was approached once, but I told him I would not  
believe such things, and to leave me alone. He did so, but now I think  
I am being watched.

As I write this letter, I do not know what to do. The mood here is getting  
very ugly, and I have heard there will be a meeting soon to decide what  
to do.

In our last letters we talked about meeting again, but I do not think  
that is a good idea right now.

I will keep my eyes open and be careful, and you should do the same.  
I know the town of Ogreville is near Trollzopolis, and it may be the place  
where the rumors come from.

Please write soon.

Your Friend,

Sandy (Sandstone)

Sapphire put down the letter, concerned about the safety of her friend. Glancing at the clock, she saw it was time for the news. She turned on the TV.

"There was a riot today in Ogreville," said the anchor troll, a familiar figure to her. It was Brenda Trollbender, who had covered the Trollzopolis Dayz Faire years ago. "It ended fairly quickly, but there were several casualties among the local troll population. Most were treated and released from the hospital, but two had to be admitted.

Ogre officials issued a statement, expressing sorrow and advising that trolls take care when out and about, until the cause of this problem is found."

Sapphire sat and watched the footage, eyes wide. Since he wouldn't support the rumors, Sandy might be a target as well!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Sapphire ate her microwave dinner and continued to watch the news. She had switched over to TNN, the 24-hour Troll News Network, knowing it would have the best coverage.

The riot was the top story, and after a while was glad that Ogre Island had not been mentioned. It was thin, but she hoped it meant Sandy was safe.

Just as she was throwing away the remains of dinner, there was a knock at the door. As expected, it was Jade. She had a box with her.

"Come in," said Sapphire, stepping aside, "I'm watching the news."

"Oh, about that riot?" asked the other girl as she came in. She held up the box. "My mom made cookies."

"Great! I'll get some milk!" Sapphire answered, "Have a seat."

They sat, enjoying the milk and cookies, and watched the news.

"Why are you so interested in this?" asked Jade at last.

"I have an ogre friend who just wrote me about things related to this happening where he lives, and I'm concerned about his safety," Sapphire answered.

"YOU know an ogre? Wow, that's kind of rare," answered Jade.

Sapphire nodded. "Yes, we met on Trollhiti. I taught him how to read, and he taught me to swim."

Jade's eyes grew wide. "You mean... that trip to Trollhiti actually happened? I always thought Topaz was being delusional."

"Oh, it happened, all right," said Sapphire, narrowing her eyes at Jade. "And I don't appreciate you talking about Topaz that way."

Jade blushed. "Sorry. But she always seemed so weird, I couldn't believe it."

"Maybe so, but let me tell you something. Topaz is the most honest troll you will ever meet. The idea of lying, even when it would be to her advantage, never occurs to her," Sapphire said.

Jade blushed a bit harder. "I am sorry. I guess that was left over 'Coral attitude'. I'll learn better."

Sapphire smiled. "An open mind. Very good. Apology accepted."

The two new friends gave a toast with their milk glasses, and munched cookies.

"So," said Jade at last, "I'd guess you're going to college now?"

"Yeah, I started at Trollane this semester," answered Sapphire, "I'm going for a degree as a General Specialist."

"Gee, I'm just taking secretarial courses at TCC," said Jade.

"Really? Amethyst is taking some courses there too. Ever see her around?" asked Sapphire.

Jade nodded reluctantly. "Yeah, but I try to avoid her, for the same reason I avoided you."

Sapphire smiled. "If we're going to be friends, you shouldn't do that any more."

"I guess not. I'll speak the next time I see her," answered Jade, smiling in her turn.

They sat quietly for a few minutes, finishing the cookies and milk while watching the news. They both laughed at a new commercial featuring a popular mascot for an insurance company. The news went on to other topics.

"You know, I always wanted to be a research specialist," said Jade, at last.

Sapphire looked at her. "Really? Why aren't you in that program, then?" She turned off the TV.

"Coral always insisted that a cheerleader shouldn't be a brainiac," was the reply, and the blushed. "She always used you for an example."

Saph grinned. "Actually, I'm flattered. But you shouldn't have let her dictate your life."

"I know that now," said the other, looking down, "But you don't understand. Opal and I always looked up to her, and let her do our thinking for us. She was head cheerleader, and had a forceful personality."

"Well, she's not thinking for you now," pointed out the freckled troll-girl, checking the cookie box for any that might have been missed, "What's stopping you?"

Jade opened her mouth to answer, then closed it. What WAS stopping her? She looked over at Sapphire, who was waiting for an answer. "Nothing! I don't have to do what Coral says any more... heck, I haven't even seen her in months."

"There you go, then," said the other.

"Wow, what a revelation..." murmured Jade, "I hadn't even realized I was still following her..." She looked at Sapphire and grinned. "Thank you! You just changed my life!"

Sapphire smiled. "Nah, you did it yourself. I just pointed the way. Care for more milk, or something else to drink?" She stood, picking up the box and her glass.

"No, thanks," said Jade, handing over her glass.

"Science research, huh?" said Sapphire in a louder voice from the kitchen, "I know a bit about that too."

"I would hope so," was the reply. "That reminds me, what happened to Mr. Trollheimer? I never did find out. He was just gone one day, and then you moved in."

Sapphire came in and sat down heavily. "He is gone, and won't be back. He left the house and everything in it to me."

"I knew you two were close," said Jade, "Were you related?"

"No, but we were kindred spirits," she replied, and looked at her new friend. "If I tell you something, will you promise to keep it to yourself?"

Jade shifted to look at Sapphire. "Yes, I promise."

"Mr. Trollheimer was an Ancient, and I am his successor," she said.

"So that makes you an Ancient, now?" asked Jade after a pause.

Sapphire nodded. "Me and my friends now have the duties and resources they had."

"So, what happened to them?" asked the other.

Sapphire shook her head. "It's kinda complicated and, to tell the truth, still a bit too recent to be comfortable talking about."

Jade put her hand on Sapphire's arm. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Just take time," she answered.

There was a long pause, which Jade finally broke. "Changing the subject, I have to confess I've been doing some research as a hobby for the past few years."

"Oh? Learn anything new?" asked Sapphire, grateful for the shift.

"Not really. I'm researching some of the more obscure rules of magic that seem to have been forgotten to see how they affect spell bead creation," she answered.

"Maybe you should talk to Ruby, then. She inherited Obsidian's Spellz," said Sapphire. "She and Sardonyx do the bead making and create new ones. They're bound to know things that will help your research."

Jade looked embarrassed. "I dunno... it's just for my own enjoyment. I wasn't going to do anything with it."

"Why not? If you change majors, you'll need a subject for a dissertation, and this will give you a major head start," said Sapphire.

"That's true!" said Jade, looking a bit excited, "I have to start thinking in terms of what I want to do, not what Coral wanted me to do."

"Exactly!" said Sapphire.

"I am so glad I've made up with you!" said the green eyed troll girl, "We haven't been friends for two hours yet, and you've already changed my life!"

"And being fellow scientists gives us something in common," answered Sapphire.

"If I can get my notes into some kind of order, will you look it all over? I'm kinda at a crossroads and need a new direction for it," asked Jade.

"Be happy to. Can I get you anything else to eat or drink?" asked Sapphire.

Jade shook her head and stood up. "Actually, I want to go back home. I've got a career to change and catalogs are waiting."

Sapphire stood up as well. "Okay. I need to study, anyway."

Jade took Sapphire's hand and squeezed it. "Thank you."

"Happy to be of service. And if you need help, don't hesitate to ask. I'll always be there for a friend," said Sapphire.

After Jade took her leave, Sapphire got her books from the skoot, and headed for her study area. It had been Trollheimer's desk in his laboratory, and she found it always conducive to study.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Somewhat more than two hours later, her concentration was broken by the sound of the doorbell. Upon answering, she found a messenger with a high-priority letter for her.

sitting down in her favorite chair, she examined the envelope. As she feared, it was from Sandstone. With trembling hands she opened it. It was blurry until she remembered to pull down her reading glasses.

Dear Sapphire-Friend,

I have heard something very troubling since my last letter, and I am writing to warn you of it.

I have found out more about the Ogres who are stirring up trouble against your kind. I am  
almost afraid to write of it, because this letter might fall into their hands. But you are my friend  
and I must take the risk.

First, they are called OctOgre Vengeance, after the battle when Ogres fought Trolls centuries  
ago. They want to destroy the Troll country and take it over.

Second, they are planning to attack Trolls living in Ogreville and create trouble between  
our peoples.

Third, this is only a cover to take attention from their goal. They will be going to Trollhiti  
in secret to take the magic there. Once they have it, they will be so much more powerful.  
They plan to get rid of the Trolls living there and make it part of the Ogre Nation.

I have seen our dolphin-friend and he is willing to take me back there, so I am leaving  
as soon as I send this. I do not know what I can do, but I must try because I do not  
wish for there to be trouble between our peoples or for our friendship to end.

Perhaps you and your friends should come to Trollhiti and help stop them. If you do so,  
you know where to meet me.

I hope to see you soon.

Sandstone

Sapphire sat with tears in her eyes. What a brave ogre Sandy was, opposing this... OctOgre Vengeance all by himself. No, he would not be alone for very long, not if she had anything to say about it. She would have to contact the Trollzopolis Mayor's Office, but first things first.

Going to the wall phone, she hit a speed dial button set to connect her to the other BFFL. In short order, all of them were on the small screen.

"Girls, we've got a problem," Sapphire began.

Knowing Sapphire as they did, the others immediately got serious. Even Topaz started paying close attention.

"What is it, Saph?" asked Ruby.

"I've learned what's behind the riots in Ogreville, and it's only the tip of the iceberg. We, as the Ancients, are going to have to address the real problem," she replied.

"Mind explaining that?" asked Onyx.

"The riots are a diversion. An ogre terrorist group is going to Trollhiti to steal the magic there and use it against the troll nation," she said, and there were gasps from the others. "We have to protect what's there, or it could mean the end of troll civilization."

"Wait a second. Did you say Trollhiti?" asked Topaz.

"That's right," Sapphire answered with a nod.

"YAY!" exclaimed the blond ditz, "Field trip!"

"Let me get this straight," said Onyx, ignoring Topaz's outburst, "A group of ogres is going to Trollhiti and take the magic there and use it against our kind?"

"Yes," said Sapphire, "From what I've learned, the trolls living there will be in danger of being killed."

"Oh, no, that's terrible!" said Topaz. "Why would they do that? We've had peace with the ogres for centuries!" She grew thoughtful. "Well, mostly. The uncivilized ogres are pretty bad."

"There's no way of knowing why, Topaz," answered Amethyst, "Some people are just like that."

"How did you hear about this?" asked Ruby.

"I got two letters from Sandstone today," she answered, holding them up so the video pickup would show them, "And the second one warned me of the riot being planned. He left for Trollhiti right after mailing the second one."

"Have you called the Mayor?" asked Amethyst.

"Not yet," she replied.

"This sounds like we'd better hurry," said Ruby, "Saph, why don't you call the Mayor and let him know of the possible danger?"

"I will. I'll also call the Ancient Liaison Office," she nodded.

"Great. The rest of you, get packed and we'll meet here at the shop," said Ruby.

"Oh, but I'll need to shop for new outfits!" protested Topaz.

"This isn't a vacation, it's a job!" answered Ruby, sharply. "Just pack one tropical outfit, in case we do get to relax."

The blond ditz pouted, but saw the sense in that.

Amethyst was looking away from the phone pickup. "I think we've got another problem on top of everything else. I'm watching the news, and there's a hurricane heading for Trollhiti. Looks like it will hit day after tomorrow."

"Wonderful," muttered Ruby, "We'll just have to try to be finished by then. How bad is it?"

"Just a sec," said Ame, watching the TV. "It's a Category Three right now, but expected to become a Category Four by late tomorrow. Winds around a hundred twenty miles an hour."

"I always thought meet my end by being blown away. I just never thought it would be literally," put in Onyx.

"Onyx, do me a favor and stop by my house," said Ruby, "I've started keeping a bag packed since we became the Ancients, and I need you to bring it for me."

The dark girl nodded. "I'll do it."

"In the meantime I'll start gathering what beads we can use," said Ruby. "See you soon." Her part of the screen darkened.

"Is it really so urgent I can't shop first?" asked Topaz.

"A hurricane makes a pretty good deadline," answered Onyx.

Topaz looked thoughtful. "Oh, so I won't be able to sunbathe. Okay, then. I guess I need to pack a raincoat."

"I'd say that would be useful," said Onyx. "Don't bother with an umbrella, though. It would just get broken."

"Right..." said Topaz. "See ya!" and she was gone.

"I'll call the airline and get tickets," said Amethyst. Then she brightened. "Hey! As Ancients, don't we have a standing free ride anywhere they go?"

"If it's for a mission," nodded Sapphire.

"Okay, then. See you at the shop," said the pink-haired girl, and hung up.

"I need to pack and get Ruby's stuff, so I'll see you later," said Onyx, disappearing from the screen.

Sapphire checked a number posted by the phone and dialed it.

Talking to the Mayor's office she gave details from Sandstone's letter, and the official promised to contact the police force. He wished them good luck.

Then she called the Ancient Liaison, Mr. Trollobite. He was the son of the old man who ran the Senior's home. Sapphire had always thought that was a weird coincidence.

"Mr. Trollobite, this is Sapphire Trollzawa," she began.

"Oh, good evening, miss!" he responded, "How can I help you?"

"I have reason to believe an ogre terrorist group is planning a trip to Trollhiti to steal the magic for their own ends," she said.

"Really? I haven't had anything from the Ogre Nation in a while," he answered.

"I wouldn't know about that, but I trust my source," she told him, "We're going to go there and stop them."

"I see," he said, "But you do know there's a hurricane aimed at it?"

"Yes, we do. But the danger is too great to put off going. We've experienced the magic there first hand, and it's powerful and evil. We HAVE to stop them, or the troll nation could be in danger," she explained.

"Very well, then," he said, then smiled, "Your group is just like your mentors; brave and willing to do what was needed to keep people safe."

She blushed. "Thanks, but we're still young and learning. We'll do our best."

"I know you will. What about getting there?" he said.

"Amethyst is contacting the airline, and we're packing as I speak," she answered. "We're going to meet at the spell shop."

"Very good. I'll contact the Ogre office and see what they can tell me. Good luck, and if I can help, let me know," he told her.

"I will. I need to get my things together too. Goodbye!" she hung up and turned toward her bedroom.

This was going to be a rough one...

Just then the phone rang. It was Mr. Trollobite again. "Sorry to slow you down, but could you stop by my office on the way to the mall? I have some equipment for you."

"Okay, thanks. I'll see you soon, then," she replied, and hung up. She didn't think much on what he might have for them, being preoccupied with packing.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Onyx was the first to arrive at Obsidian's Spellz. She had both hers and Ruby's suitcases with her, and had thoughtfully brought along Ruby's raincoat.

"Thanks!" said the redhead, taking them from her friend. She put them down by the counter, and went back to a table across the room.

Onyx nodded. "No prob. Heard from anyone else?" She put her things next to Ruby's.

"Yeah," said Ruby, continuing to separate spell beads into belt pouches. She was surrounded by jars of them that had been brought over to a table. "Saph called me with an update. She was stopping by the Liaison Office, and Amethyst was seeing about the airline tickets."

"Which I couldn't get," said Amethyst, coming in the door.

"What? Why not?" asked Onyx.

"The hurricane. No flights with passengers in, and they're evacuating the island," she replied.

"But we're the Ancients, and we need to get there!" said Onyx.

"Doesn't matter. Only security and rescue personnel allowed," was the reply, "That is from the government, and overrode the airline. THEY were willing to take us."

"Great," said Ruby, "So that blows that out of the water."

Onyx and Amethyst looked at her with sour expressions. Ruby looked back "What?"

"Never mind, just finish what you're doing," said Onyx.

Ruby shrugged and turned back to her task.

"Maybe we should call the Liaison Office. They might be able to help," said Ame, thoughtfully.

Onyx shook her head. "Maybe, but there's a little thing called Red Tape that would need to be cut through, and by the time that happens we could all be dead or slaves."

"Isn't a dead slave called a zombie?" said a new voice, as Topaz came in. "Trolloween isn't for a few more months. Is there a new movie out?"

"No, Topaz, I was talking about the ogre terrorists, and what they want to do to us trolls," answered Onyx.

Amethyst was helping the amber-eyed blond with her things. As usual, she had over packed and was having trouble carrying it all.

"Oh," she said, putting down a suitcase, "Why would they want zombies? They're so gross!"

"They don't want zombies, they want..." said Onyx. Then she shook her head. "Never mind. You came in on the last bit of what I was saying."

Topaz shrugged. "Okay. As long as we don't have any zombies."

"Who's a zombie?" said yet another new voice. Sapphire came in. "I know I overwork sometimes, but I'm not that bad!"

"Never mind, wingnut," said Onyx, "You missed the entire thing, and it wasn't about you."

"Okay, then," said the blue-haired troll-girl, "I've got something for the mission." She put her suitcase with the others and pointed to a box under her other arm.

"I like presents!" said Topaz, getting excited.

"And you'll like these!" answered Saph, putting the box down. The other four gathered around her while she opened it. "I went by the Liaison Office, and Mr. Trollobite had these for us." She brought out clear plastic boxes, each with a tPhone in it and gave them out.

"A tPhone!" said Topaz, "I've been wanting one of these!"

"We each have one, now!" said Sapphire, "This is the latest model, it won't even be out for another month."

"Wow..." said Onyx, in her monotone, "Why are we getting them?"

"The company that makes them said it was advanced field testing. They thought we would be the perfect group to try them out, and see how they hold up," was the answer. "The best part is this. Remember phone service on Trollhiti was spotty at best? Well, these are connected to the government's satellite phone system! They will always get a signal!"

There were various exclamations of wonder at that.

Out of the box, the tPhone proved to be a flat box shape with rounded corners. There was a rounded indentation at the top for a spell bead. Just below it was a visual display screen that took up the rest of the surface.

"Hey, they don't work!" complained Topaz, tapping the touch screen and flicking the power switch.

"Of course not," said Sapphire, "They're right out of the box. They need to be charged up first."

"And have our tunes moved over," added Amethyst.

"Not to mention our contact lists," put in Onyx, "That's going to take time."

"No, it won't," said Ruby. Put them on the table, put your phone next to it, and I'll take care of everything."

Each girl put her spell phone, TrollPod, and tPhone together, and separate from the others. Then they took everything else off of the table. Ruby put down a piece of paper.

"What's that?" Onyx asked.

"Explain later," said Ruby, and held up a spell bead. "This is a Memory Transfer bead, it's better than a memory stick." She held it up and her gem began glowing. "Magic spell, here's what you do, transfer all from old to new!" she chanted, and tossed the bead.

When the pink cloud dissipated, they picked up their new phones. The paper was gone.

"Everything's here," said Onyx.

"Mine too!" said Amethyst.

"And mine! Thanks Ruby!" said Sapphire.

"You're welcome," answered Ruby with a grin.

"Hey, my old stuff is dead now," complained Topaz, shaking her spell phone.

"Well, yeah," said Ruby, "The battery charge got transferred too."

"Oh," said Topaz, and giggled, "That's okay, then."

"Good thing, too," said Ruby, "The old ones will still work when you recharge, but they're empty."

"With that out of the way, let's figure out what to do," said Amethyst, catching everyone's attention, "I couldn't get the tickets because Trollhiti's being evacuated. They won't let us go there."

"And getting permission will take too much time," put in Onyx.

"So we're stuck?" asked Sapphire.

"Not at all," said Sardonyx, the older blond troll who worked with Obsidian, "Here's the ones you wanted, Ruby," she said, hefting a jar filled with blue spell beads."

"Care to explain?" asked Onyx.

"Of course," said Sardonyx, putting the jar down with the others, "Use a portal spell."

"A portal spell?" said Amethyst, surprised, "But Trollhiti is hundreds of miles away!"

"Obsidian took us to the Ancient ruins in the Haunted Woodz by herself, and that's nearly a hundred," answered Sapphire, "There's no real reason we couldn't get to Trollhiti."

"A portal spell over that kind of distance? Wow, never thought of that," said Onyx.

"That's how your Ancients used to get around," said Sardonyx. "I remember once they had to go nearly halfway around the world from here, and it took just two of them to cast it."

"So obviously we can do it," said Ruby, going over to the table and distributing the new bead, putting several in each pouch. "Finished!"

She turned to her friends. "I got these pouches so we can carry more and different kinds of beads. That paper was a list of them for reference. If the spell worked, you should find it as a text file on your phone."

"Yep, here it is," confirmed Onyx, looking at her new phone. "Ruby, you rock with this magic."

"Of course! I'm Obsidian's heir, after all!" she replied, preening.

Onyx made a gagging motion, and Sapphire and Amethyst giggled.

"Well, if there's nothing else, let's go," said Amethyst, going over to the suitcases. "Where's Topaz?"

They looked around, but couldn't find her. But a few minutes later Ruby did, in the restroom. She had finished her business and gotten distracted. She had put in her ear buds and was dancing silently with her eyes closed to a song only she could hear.

Topaz opened her eyes to see Ruby by the door, arms crossed, annoyed expression, and foot tapping. She turned off the device and took out the buds. "Sorry, my bad..." she giggled, nervously.

Getting back to the main room, they found that Sapphire and Onyx had combined magic to create the portal without using a spell bead.

They all got their luggage, the pouches Ruby had prepared, and saying goodbye to Sardonyx stepped through it into their greatest adventure yet.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

On the troll colony island of Trollhiti, a green portal in the shape of a circle suddenly appeared. A few seconds passed before five troll-girls stepped from it.

"Perfect!" exclaimed Sapphire, looking around. They had arrived exactly where she had planned; by Spinell and Zirconia's house.

"Wow, it worked!" said Onyx, "And we didn't get lost in the infinite space between dimensions!"

"Of course not!" exclaimed Sapphire, "It's just a matter of using trigonometry to adjust the angle of travel and compensate for the curve of the world. And estimate the amount of magic to use. And..."

"Uh, right, good job, Saph," interrupted Ruby.

Sapphire looked annoyed, but took the hint and quit trying to explain. Behind them, the portal closed.

The house was pretty much as they remembered it, except the lawn was overgrown and jungle creepers were trying to encroach on the grounds. It was hard to see much else, since the sun was nearly down.

They went to the door, Onyx taking the lead. Putting down her suitcase, she felt in her pockets. "Oh, no!" she exclaimed, "I forgot the key!"

"Then it's a good thing I didn't!" giggled Topaz, holding hers out to the dark girl who took it.

the other four stared at Topaz, who was picking up her stuff. THAT had been completely unexpected.

"Topaz, you really do scare me sometimes," Ruby muttered to herself.

Going inside they found the comfortable home had dust covers over the furniture, and the drapes and shutters shut. They spent some time getting things ready, since they didn't know how long they would be there. Power was turned on, as well as the water. The air conditioning system began removing the humidity.

"We are going to have to get some food, though," said Amethyst, opening the refrigerator.

"There are some emergency rations here," said Sapphire, looking in a cabinet by the stove, "But I wouldn't want to eat these unless I had to."

"I've got it," said Ruby. She pulled out her tPhone and used the browser app to find the number of the supermarket. Then she called and put in an order to be delivered. She was warned that prices had gone up due to the emergency, but someone would bring it all out the next morning. They had all eaten before leaving Trollzopolis, so that night wouldn't be any problem.

Finishing the housecleaning, they went out to the porch and sat on the swings. There was no TV, but the radio had been turned on to listen for bulletins.

The hurricane was still two days away, and it was possible the powerful storm would change course and miss them. Right now the moon was very bright and full, and only a few stars and planets were visible through its light.

Suddenly Topaz burst into tears.

"What's wrong, Tope?" asked Amethyst, putting an arm around her friend and giving her a hug.

"I miss Zirconia!" the blond wailed, crying harder than ever.

"We know you do," said Ruby, hugging from the other side. "This has to be hard for you. But we're here and will help you when you need us."

"I- I know. Thanks, guys," said Topaz, wiping at her eyes.

Onyx said nothing, but she was sad as well.

bffl bffl bffl

The food order was delivered bright and early the next morning, and they cooked and ate breakfast. Since working at the senior home back in 9th grade, they had all taken the Home Ec course and learned to cook from their parents and Ancients.

Afterward they got ready, putting the pouch of spell beads on their belts, and making sure they had their tPhones charged and ready. They were going to look for Sandstone. Ruby called the local authorities to notify them the Ancients had arrived and were looking into the magic theft threat.

They made sandwiches and stored them in their backpacks, several each, since they didn't know how long it would be before they could eat again. They also added magically-heated soup cups and slices of key lime pie. Finally they were ready.

"So, what's the plan?" Ruby asked Sapphire.

"I know where his cave is, but we'll have to go to the beach for me to find the trail. It's probably grown over since he left," she answered.

"Lead the way, then, Marco Trollo," said Onyx, and they headed off, crossing the paved street and finding the trail that led to the beach.

The sky was still mostly clear, but a steady breeze from the southeast had sprung up overnight, and there were clouds visible in that direction. The weather report said the hurricane was still on course.

Ten minutes walk found them on the beach they had used when they visited four years earlier. It hadn't changed as far as they could tell, but it was deserted and the waves were high.

Sapphire spent some time looking before she finally recognized two palm trees that bent over each other that marked the beginning of the trail. The others followed her through the woods until a low dark hill sat before them. A wooden door was neatly built into it.

"Here it is!" exclaimed Sapphire, running ahead. After a moment, the others went after her. The blue-haired troll was knocking as they caught up.

"Um, Sapphire, your ogre friend isn't going to eat us, is he?" asked Ruby.

The door opened. "Oh, no, Sandstone not eat troll-girls! Way too much cholesterol!" said a gravelly voice.

"SANDY!" cried Sapphire, and jumped into his arms, laughing at both his joke and at seeing him again.

The ogre returned the hug, careful not to squeeze too hard. "Sapphire-friend! It is so good to see you!" He put her down and looked her over. "You have grown since we last met!"

"Sandy, these are my friends," said Sapphire, "Topaz, Amethyst, Onyx, and Ruby!" she said, gesturing at each one in turn.

"Welcome! Welcome!" he said, opening the door for them.

"He seems nice," said Amethyst to Onyx.

Onyx nodded, but didn't reply. She had a knack for spotting liars and bad people, and was still trying to sum up this ogre.

"Uh, sorry about that remark," said Ruby, embarrassed.

"It okay, Ruby-friend," answered the ogre, "Friendship between ogres and trolls is still a rare thing. But come in, everybody, and make yourselves at home!" They did so, putting their packs by the door.

"Wow, this is really nice!" said Topaz, sitting down.

"Thank you, Topaz-friend! I spent yesterday cleaning up, since I haven't been here in four years," answered Sandstone. He took his own chair, and smiled at his guests.

"Have you seen anything of the terrorists?" asked Sapphire.

"No, I have not. But I do know I got a jump on them by leaving day before yesterday. We should be able to spot them when they get here," he replied.

"How?" objected Ruby, "It's a big island, and they could put in anywhere!"

"No, Ruby-friend, they could not," said Sandy. He unrolled a map and pointed. "See? Around the northern and western sides there are sharp rocks just under the water." He moved his finger down. "The southwest part is where the buildings and trolls are, so they will have to come to this side to avoid being seen."

"A quarter of a coastline is better than an entire one," said Onyx.

"Who lost it?" asked Topaz out of the blue.

"Who lost what?" asked Amethyst.

"The quarter," answered the blond ditz, "And why bother? I can give them another one."

"What are you talking about, you wingnut?" asked Onyx.

"Didn't you say we were looking for a quarter on the coastline?" asked Topaz.

Ruby slapped her forehead. "No, Topaz, focus! We're looking for a boat with a bunch of ogres on it, and they have to arrive along this part of the coast!"

"OOOHHH! Now I get it!" she giggled, "My bad!"

"Can we get back to the subject?" asked Onyx, rolling her eyes.

"Yes," nodded Sandy, "I have looked over the map and the beaches. I think it would be best to put one person along the beach, at these spots." He pointed to the southeastern beach, where an X had been drawn at regular intervals down to the end of the penensula.

Sapphire studied the map, then nodded. "Works for me." She looked at her large green friend. "Have you contacted the local authorities?"

He shook his head. "No, it would not go well, an ogre suddenly appearing in town while a hurricane is coming."

"That's true," agreed Ruby, "They do know we're here. I called this morning."

"I think we're going to have to work alone anyway," said Sapphire, "They're going to have their hands full with the evacuation."

"Well, let's get started," said Ruby, standing up, "Those terrorists could get here at any time."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Outside, the breeze had increased noticeably, but it was still pleasant and kept things cooler. The clouds to the southeast were a little thicker and a little darker. And a little closer.

Following Sandstone they walked down to the beach and out to a point that was closest to an atoll just off the coast. The waves were still coming in steadily, but not yet very high.

"What about over there?" asked Onyx, pointing at the atoll, "Could they land there and hide?"

"No, Onyx-friend, there is not enough cover and the inlet is too shallow for a boat," answered Sandy.

Onyx smiled. "You really have done your homework," she said.

"Yes, I have," he answered, "This is important, and we cannot waste time. We have to know as much about the area as we can."

Onyx nodded to herself. Her instincts said she could trust this ogre, and his words confirmed that feeling.

"Sandy, do you have a spell phone?" asked Sapphire.

"No, Sapphire-friend, I do not understand such things, and we do not have them on Ogre Island," he answered.

"No spell phones?" asked Topaz, amazed, "Then how do you talk to anybody, or order things off TrollBay?"

He looked at her, puzzled. "I do not understand your words, Topaz-friend."

"Never mind," said Onyx. "Come on, let's get to our posts."

"I'll stay here with Sandy and coordinate," said Sapphire.

That was agreed to, and the other BFFL headed south along the beach.

As they grew smaller in the distance, Sandstone turned to Sapphire. "We need to be hidden. Let's go back to those bushes."

Sapphire looked around. "Nah, we can stay here. I'll take care of it." She held her open palms toward the grass and weeds around them, and the ogre watched in amazement as the plants grew and hid them from view. But she left open a path back toward the beach.

"That is incredible, Sapphire-friend!" he said, "You didn't use a spell bead!" He sat down and moved the bushes aside so he could see the water and the atoll.

"I don't need to any more!" she explained, "We were freed from the magic restrictions when we became the Ancients."

He nodded. "I see. And that is a very good thing!"

Sapphire tilted her head slightly. "What do you mean?" She sat down and wiggled a bit to get comfortable.

"Ogres are not part of that," he said, "We have very few who use magic, but they are very powerful. I have been worried about your safety since I asked you to meet me here. Now I see I don't need to be."

Sapphire smiled and nodded. "Thanks, Sandy! I appreciate your concern, but you're right. I'm a big girl, and can handle myself."

"I am glad to learn this!" he replied, and turned his attention back to the water.

The troll girl opened her backpack, and pulled out binoculars. "Here, these might help." She handed them to him.

Sandstone studied them, then held them up to his eyes. He experimented, but couldn't find a way to use more than one side. Finally he held them out to her. "They are too small for me," he said, regretfully.

"Oh, I've got it!" Sapphire held her hands out, and magic enveloped the binoculars. They grew in his hands until they were a comfortable size for him to use. "There ya go!"

He smiled at her. "Thank you, Sapphire-friend!" He turned them toward the water.

bffl bffl bffl

An hour or so later, Sapphire's phone rang. The other four were on the screen.

Hey, Sapphire!" said Ruby, "We wanted to let you both know we're in position. Topaz is closest to you, then me, then Ame and Onyx."

"That is good!" said Sandy, looking over Sapphire's shoulder, "They should be here any time, now. Have you seen anything?"

"I saw some seagulls, but they were having a hard time flying," said Topaz.

"We're looking for a boat full of ogres, not seagulls," said Ruby.

Topaz looked confused. "They were flying, not in a boat!"

"Just watch out for any boats," said Ruby, knowing that trying to correct Topaz's error would just make it worse.

"Okay. But I'm going to eat, first. It's lunchtime!" she replied.

"Good idea!" said Onyx. "Might as well have a full stomach. It'll be harder for the wind to blow us away."

Almost involuntarily they all looked to the southeast, where the hurricane was. It was hard to tell, but they thought the wind had picked up just a bit. The sky seemed slightly darker as well.

Ending the call, Sapphire tapped the weather app on her phone. "I'm going to check the latest on the storm."

"Okay," said Sandy, standing up, "While you do that, I will go home and eat my own lunch."

Absently, she nodded. "See ya..."

Getting the report, which said the hurricane was still on course, she ate lunch then shrank the binoculars down so she could use them.

"See anything?" asked a voice behind her somewhat later, and she squeaked in surprise.

Turning she found Sandy had come back. "No. And I didn't know you could move that quietly. You started me."

"Sorry, Sapphire-friend. I will take over watching now," he answered.

She re-grew the binoculars, and they settled in for a long afternoon.

bffl bffl bffl

"Sapphire-friend, wake up!" said a voice startling her from a nice dream where she and Alabaster were building a robot in what seemed to be his dad's warehouse.

She opened her eyes to find Sandy looking at her. "Huh? What's up? Did I fall asleep?" She sat up, rubbing her eyes.

"Yes. It is now late in the day, and the weather has gotten worse," he answered.

She could see that. The clouds were much closer than they had been, and the wind was blowing more briskly. Protected where they were, they couldn't feel any difference. It was also rather darker. To the west, the sun was nearing the horizon.

"We should go home now, before it gets any later," added the ogre.

Sapphire nodded. Made sense; they wouldn't be able to see any boat after dark. She grabbed her tPhone, but before she could dial, it rang.

"Hey, Saph," said Ruby, "We're coming back to where you are before it gets any worse."

"Okay, see you soon," she answered, and rang off.

"There is nothing to report," said Sandy.

"Are you sure of your information?" asked Sapphire.

The ogre nodded vigorously. "I am certain of what I heard them say. They will be here, and soon."

Just then a green portal opened, and the other four BFFL stepped out. It closed behind them and they all came over to the outpost.

"Hey, guys!" said Amethyst, sitting down. The others joined her.

"Look at what I found!" said Topaz, and held out a spiral shell. "Isn't it pretty?"

Amethyst caught movement in the shell. "Um, Tope... you do know that hermit crabs move into deserted shells, don't you?"

"Hermit crabs?" Topaz asked.

"Yeah, like that one," said Onyx, pointing at the shell.

Just then a hermit crab popped out of the shell, waving its eyestalks and pinchers.

"YIPE!" exclaimed the blond troll, dropping it.

The crab righted its home and glared at Topaz.

"Sorry, Mr. Crab," she said.

It snapped at her, and trundled away, seeking the water, and everyone watched. Sandstone, Onyx and Sapphire were smiling while Ruby and Amethyst were trying to hide giggles behind their hands, and doing a poor job.

"Before we leave, let's figure out what to do tomorrow," said Ruby, getting back to business.

"I'll be using my extra-hold hair spray tomorrow," said Amethyst.

"And we'd better bring raincoats," put in Onyx.

"Why not we meet here in the morning?" said Sandy. "It a good place to start from."

There was general agreement with that, and they went their separate ways.

On the path back to the house, Ruby spent the walk complaining about the wind ruining her hair.

"I like your friend," said Topaz to Sapphire, "He's really nice."

"I'm glad you do," answered the other.

"Too bad he doesn't know about phones and stuff," she added.

"Remember history, Topaz," said Amethyst, "Trolls had the first civilization in the world, and not every other race has adopted everything we've invented."

"And are probably better off for it," said Onyx.

"Oh, no, I can't believe THAT!" said Topaz. "Who would want to be without phones and hair driers and skoots and houses and TV and..." The rest of her words were blown away by the wind, which suddenly picked up.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Onyx von Trollenberg stood on the porch, watching toward the southeast as the wind gusted around her. Stars were being blotted out overhead, and far away flashes of lightning lit the horizon.

It was nearly midnight, and she had been there for the last hour, fascinated by the power of the coming storm. She could feel the wooden house tremble in the wind, even through her boots.

She sensed, rather than heard, when someone stepped up beside her, and she looked to find Sapphire there, tPhone in hand.

"What's the latest?" asked Onyx, having to raise her voice just a bit.

"It'll be here tomorrow afternoon," said the other, "It's weakened just a bit, to a Category Two, but that's still a big danger. The evacuation is on schedule."

"Think we'll find those ogres tomorrow?" asked Onyx, watching a coconut palm near the house bending in the gusts and lit by the distant lightning.

"We have to," was the answer, "Our whole civilization could be in danger if we don't."

The dark troll-girl made no reply.

After a minute, Sapphire said, "Are you okay? You've been quieter and more distant than usual since we got here."

"Yeah, I'm okay," Onyx answered. "It's just that I keep getting reminders of what we're doing, how big a responsibility we have. It scares me."

Sapphire nodded. "Me too."

Onyx looked at her friend in surprise. "You? Little Miss Brainiac afraid of something? How does that happen?"

"Hey, I'm just as much a regular troll as anyone else," answered Sapphire, "I never asked for this, but being an Ancient gives me opportunities to learn and experience things that I never would have dreamed of otherwise."

"I guess that's true," conceded Onyx, "As long as you remember that you'll also experience life-threatening dangers."

Just then the door opened and Ruby stuck her head out, putting up a hand to hold her hair. "Hey, guys, mind coming back in? We need to have a meeting."

They followed the redhead back to the living room to find a worried Topaz and Amethyst reading a paperback novel.

"Tope has expressed concern for the house," said Ruby, "And I agree with her. We need to put up a protection spell to keep it safe."

"Yeah," agreed Onyx, "I wouldn't want to find my inheritance somewhere on the other side of the island. I like it here."

"Me too," nodded Topaz.

"Okay, then, let's not wait any longer," said Ruby, "We'll meet outside and cast it."

"I've got an idea," said Topaz, and the others looked at her.

"Why not cast a protection spell over the whole island? That way everyone and everything will be safe!" she said.

"Hey, that's a great idea!" said Amethyst.

"Yeah! Good thinking, Tope!" added Ruby.

Onyx gave a thumbs up.

Sapphire shook her head. "No, I disagree."

"We can do it!" protested Topaz, "We have more than enough magic!"

"We CAN, but we SHOULDN'T," clarified the blue-haired girl, "If we do that, the ogre magicians will know that someone really powerful is on the island."

"So? It might make them change their plans," said Ruby.

"And come back later when we aren't here," said Onyx. "I agree with Saph."

Topaz looked unhappy. "Aw, dung beetles! I just wanted to help!"

Sapphire went over to her. "Topaz, it is a great idea, and under other circumstances, I'd do it in a heartbeat!" She gave the girl a hug. "But the way things are, we can't take the chance."

"I guess..." said the amber-eyed girl, hugging back.

"We'll come back next time there's a hurricane and do it then!"

Topaz brightened. "Okay!" she giggled.

The BFFL went out into the front yard, plucked a bead from their bracelets, and held them together. The flash from the beads was bright in the increasing darkness of the storm that was now covering most of the stars.

"No matter how these words may spin it, protect this house and all that's in it!" they chanted together, and threw the beads high into the air.

There was another flash from the activated beads, and a transparent shield grew from their position, covering the house and lawn out to the road. It traveled down to the ground, stabilized, and seemed to vanish. The wind didn't stop, but was reduced to a nice breeze. The trees and grass inside the barrier stopped swaying.

"There we go!" grinned Ruby.

"We're getting better and better," said Amethyst.

"But I can still feel the wind!" said Topaz.

"A solid barrier spell can be detected farther away than one that lets in just a little of the wind and rain," explained Sapphire.

"So it's better to do it this way?" asked the other.

"That's right," said Ruby. "We don't want them to know we're here until it's time."

Topaz yawned. "Okay. But I'll do better if I get some sleep."

Onyx turned and headed for the door. Topaz followed her.

"Man, Tope is really on a roll with ideas," whispered Ruby to Amethyst as they followed.

The pink haired girl nodded. "I hope she continues like that. It's a nice change."

bffl bffl bffl

Sometime during the remainder of the night, it had started raining. Inside the barrier it was like a spring shower, but outside the bushes were being beaten down. The wind had increased even more, and the lightning and thunder were now close enough to see and hear.

They ate breakfast listening to the local radio station as it gave information on the evacuation and the position of the hurricane. Barring some last-minute miracle, it would hit about four in the afternoon. The storm surge was expected to bring waves of thirty feet. Inland there would be flooding and wind damage.

"I don't see how we're going to find anybody in this," said Onyx, finishing her coffee while watching out the window.

"We can't give up!" protested Topaz, "I don't want civilization to end and make me have to stop using my hair dryer!"

Onyx gave an involuntary snort of laughter. A glance at Topaz showed her blond friend was joking. And it had worked. "Okay, Tope, we'll make sure you can keep it."

"Good!" Topaz grinned. "I'm ready to go!" She slipped on her raincoat and backpack.

They stood on the porch, a bit reluctant to go out into the weather, even if they were in a protected spot.

"Do we really have to walk?" asked Topaz.

"Using a portal might tip off the ogres," answered Sapphire.

"So we have to ruin our 'dos just to stay hidden. That's so unfair!" complained Ruby.

Amethyst sighed. "We might as well get used to the idea. And be thankful if nothing else is ruined!"

"Ah, the perils of being an Ancient," said Onyx in her monotone. She took the lead, going out to the edge of the force field. The others followed.

Outside of it, the rain and wind had slacked off quite a bit, but the thunder and lightning continued unabated. While still fairly early in the day, the skies were dark with heavy clouds.

"Let's go while it's let up," said Onyx. She put up the hood of her raincoat and took off at a fast pace.

Ruby groaned and shook her head, but followed.

Side by side Sapphire and Amethyst followed the others, but Topaz paused and looked back at the house. To be sure, they had closed the storm shutters and turned off the utilities.

"Goodbye, house," she said, waving at it, "I hope I'll be able to come back and live in you again. You're comfortable and friendly, and I like you a lot. Stay safe."

There was no reply, so she turned and followed her friends out into the open, heading for a meeting with both a hurricane and a dangerous group of terrorist ogres.

It was not shaping up to be a good day.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Because of the bad weather, they had to move more slowly along the path down to the beach. Everything was wet, and there was a lot of debris in the form of branches. They had to walk carefully or risk a twisted ankle. Twice they had to clamber over fallen trees.

Ruby took the lead as they traveled, and was first into a wide clearing.

A loud metallic noise caught the attention of Onyx, and she looked to her right in time to see a metal trash can bounce off a tree and fly straight toward Ruby. She ran forward and pushed the redhead down, landing on top of her. The can missed them by inches.

"HEY!" protested Ruby, "What are you doing?" She looked over her shoulder into Onyx's light blue eyes.

"Saving you," was the reply, and Onyx got up, holding out her hand.

"Saving me from what?" asked Ruby, taking it and standing up.

"You both nearly got hit by that trash can," said Amethyst, pointing to where it had come to rest against a large bush.

"Thanks, Onyx," said Ruby, nodding to her.

"Hey, if I have to walk into life-threatening danger, so do you," said the dark troll, "No excuses."

They all laughed, and went on down the trail.

At the end, they were shocked by what they found. The beach had been flooded, and waves were steadily pounding it. The high spot at the end of the point was there, but now an island. The water was lapping at the ground just feet from where the trail now ended.

"Oh, no," said Sapphire, "I hope Sandy isn't trapped out there!"

"Here I am, Sapphire-friend!" said the now familiar gravelly voice, and the ogre came out of the bushes to their right.

The blue-haired troll gave a sigh of relief. "Good to see you."

"You too, all of you," he replied, "But I have news. The boat arrived last night, soon after sunset. If you look carefully, you can see it." He pointed toward the atoll.

Squinting, they could just make out a mast and the very top of the cabin.

"You said the atoll's inlet was too shallow to use," said Amethyst.

Sandy nodded. "It was, but they used a spell and dug it out. They used the sand to make the atoll higher and hide the boat better. It will also protect the boat from the storm."

"Have they come over here yet?" asked Ruby.

"Yes, this morning about a half-hour ago," he answered, "The lifeboat was taken out of the water and tied to a tree over there." he pointed.

"Then we have no time to waste!" said Ruby, "Which way did they go?"

"Follow me," said Sandy, and led the way into the bushes, the BFFL close behind.

Fifty or sixty yards travel and they found a trail leading toward the heart of the island. They headed inland, Sandy in the lead.

"I'm glad we're going inland and away from the water," said Amethyst.

"Yeah, one danger lessons, and the other grows," said Onyx.

The rain and wind picked up again, but deep in the jungle they were somewhat protected. They did have to watch for flying branches, and more trees had fallen.

Overhead the lightning grew more frequent, and the thunder louder and closer to the flashes. They almost had to yell to be heard.

"Hey," said Topaz at last, "I remember this place! We're nearly to the Hidden Pond!"

Through the wind and rain they could see she was right. The stone cliffs that enclosed it were rising before them. Another quarter mile's walk would bring them to the passage.

"We'd better be careful," said Ruby, "Those guys are probably there now."

The odd group moved on to their destination, which was occasionally hidden by a sudden blast of heavy rain, or illuminated starkly by powerful lightning, followed by loud thunder.

They got to the passage, and Ruby called a halt. "I'm sensing something," she explained. She put out a hand, and slowly moved it toward the opening. Then it stopped, seemingly against nothing.

"There's a magic barrier here," she said, as quietly as she could. The others crowded a little closer to her. She pushed against it, and her hand popped through. "It's a weather barrier, like we used," she said. "We can get through it. Come on."

It took a bit of effort, but each troll and the ogre made it to the other side. The wind was calm here and the rain not falling. The sounds from outside were muted, but still audible.

They found themselves in a familiar opening, a rounded wide space with steps leading down across the way from them. There were a few items to the sides; debris and a backpack that from the size was obviously an ogre's.

Sandstone picked it up and looked in. "Food and water," he reported. He brought out a wrapped item and dropped the pack. Opening it, he took a bite of the large sandwich. "Mmmm... just like mother used to make."

"Sandy..." said Sapphire.

"Hey, it just take a minute!" he protested, "Besides, fighting evil ogres takes a lot of energy!" He finished off the sandwich and joined the trolls as they looked nervously down toward the bottom.

They crept cautiously down the ancient, worn steps toward the bottom, where the Hidden Pond was. Near the bottom they stopped when voices were heard. Peeking around a bend in the stairs, they saw a group of six ogres standing by the water.

"Why you put up such a strong barrier?" asked one voice. It was gravelly like Sandstone's. "Someone might know."

"The whole island is vacant," was the answer. "Nobody left to detect us."

Sandstone gasped, and gestured for the troll-girls with him to withdraw a bit. He crouched to their level and spoke very quietly. "I do not know the others, but I have seen the leader before. His name is Rhodochrosite, and he is the strongest magician on Ogre Island."

He looked over them toward the bend in the steps. "He was at the meeting, stirring up trouble against your kind."

"So we need to take him out first," said Ruby.

"Yes, that would be best," said Sandy.

"Even better if we take out all of them at once," put in Onyx.

"But where will we take them?" asked Topaz, "Everything is closed. Besides, I'm already dating Jasper."

"Not take out on a date, take out as in stop," explained Amethyst as Ruby slapped her own forehead in frustration.

"Oh, good," said Topaz, "I don't want to date an ogre, anyway." She looked at Sandstone. "No offense, but I already have a boyfriend."

He shook his head. "None taken, Topaz-friend."

"So what are we going to do?" asked Onyx.

"Freezing spell bead?" suggested Sapphire, "It worked well in Trollenburg."

"And it works for me," said Onyx, plucking one off of her sleeve with a grin.

The others took one as well.

"Okay, on three, we go down the steps and use the beads," said Ruby.

"I will follow after," said Sandy.

"One... Two..." said Ruby.

A flash of light and an incantation from the clearing stopped her.

"The magic here is mighty strong, and hidden well for time that's long. We want it now, and so appeal, its hiding-place to now reveal!"

They put down the beads and went back to the bend.

Below, the ogre magician stood in a ball of light that suddenly raised into the air. It paused, then flew over to a seemingly blank section of the stone wall, passing through it. A loud rumbling sound began, and a door-shaped opening in the rock appeared.

"There it is!" said Rhodochrosite loudly, pointing. "That is the passage to the island's magic, and the downfall of the troll nation!"

Just then Topaz made a misstep and tripped, sliding down the remainder of the wet steps, saying "OW!" as her backside hit each one. At the bottom she flipped and landed on her hands and knees, just a bit worse for wear.

The ogres turned and looked at her.

"Um... hi!" she said, "Nice weather we're having, isn't it?" She giggled, nervously.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

One of the ogres quickly ran over and grabbed Topaz, his large hand easily holding her, and picked her up.

"Mmmm... snack!" he said, "Have not had troll meat in long time!" he licked his lips.

"You'd better not!" protested Topaz, kicking at him, "I'm so full of cholesterol you'll have a heart attack before you finish!"

That took the ogre aback, and he hesitated.

"Just tie her up and gag her," said Rhodochrosite, "I will question her later."

Another ogre tossed the one holding Topaz a rope, and quickly and efficiently she was trussed up like a turkey, protesting all the way. He put her down gently against the base of a palm tree and tied a piece of cloth around her mouth.

Sandstone had prevented the others from following Topaz down, and dragged them back around the corner.

"What are you doing? We've got to save her!" said Ruby.

"We will, but you cannot just run down there willy-nilly!" said Sandy, "You have to have a plan!"

"He's right," said Onyx. "Let's go with the freezing spell."

"More trolls here! And another ogre!" said a loud voice.

They looked around, and one of the ogres had climbed the steps and found them. He reached toward Amethyst, who was by the wall and had nowhere to go.

Onyx ran over and pushed him. Fortunately for her he was unbalanced and it worked, grunting as he slipped and fell back down the steps, awkwardly trying to stop himself and failing. He lay at the foot of the stairs unmoving.

She looked toward the other ogres just in time to see Rhodochrosite send a blast of magic at her. She ducked and it blew chunks of rock off the wall behind her.

"HEY!" she shouted, "Watch where you aim that stuff!"

"Let's go!" shouted Ruby, and they all ran down to the bottom. Sandstone did not follow.

"Who are you?" asked Rhodochrosite, glaring at them.

Ruby started to answer, but was interrupted.

"That's not important," said Sapphire, "What's important is that we know who you are, and that we're going to stop you!"

Ruby glared at Sapphire's back, but stayed silent. Her friend was very smart and quick on the uptake. If she didn't want the ogres to know who they were, she had a good reason.

The magician laughed. "You stop me? You are all just young trolls, barely into your magic. I am old and strong!"

"Nevertheless..." said Sapphire.

"The only thing you are good for is to join your friend for our dinner," said Rhodochrosite. He turned to his companions. "Get them!"

The remaining BFFL split up, running in different directions. An ogre went after each girl, not worried about being split up. After all, what could a tiny, weak troll-girl do against a huge, strong ogre?

Onyx found herself trapped against the canyon wall. She turned and faced the ogre chasing her.

He grinned and reached out to grab her. "Come here, tasty morsel!"

"That's something you'll never find out!" Onyx pulled a bead from her sleeve and tossed it at him. "This canyon sits without a breeze, tickle his nose and make him sneeze!"

The exploding bead right in his face set him back a bit, then suddenly he was helpless from a fit of sneezing.

She ran around him back toward the others, who were converging where Topaz sat, helplessly watching.

Amethyst had made a patch of ground very slippery and her ogre antagonist found himself fallen and unable to get up, just floundering helplessly.

Sapphire made a blackboard appear between her and her ogre. On it was a complex equation. "If you want me, you'll have to solve the equation first." She looked around at the green-skinned ogre, who was staring at the writing with a confused look. "And show your work," she added. He picked up the chalk, and started muttering to himself.

Ruby tossed a bead at the feet of her ogre, and a ring of fire sprang up around him. He was trapped. The redheaded troll girl stuck out her tongue at him, and turned toward Topaz.

Rhodochrosite stood and watched as the others in his party were stopped by those same tiny, weak troll-girls. They ran over to their captured friend and started untying her. Incredible! About that time he saw the one who had fallen down the steps wake up and stagger to his feet.

With a wave of his hand, a magic bolt flew and freed the other ogres from their predicaments. "Stop playing around and get them!" he ordered.

With deep growls they obeyed, moving on the girl's position. The last one moved more slowly, but headed for them.

But now they were ready and The Magic of the Five was invoked. They took spell beads and held them up.

"We're in danger, all alone, turn these ogres into stone!"

And with a toss of five spell beads, five ogres found themselves made of the same rock as the canyon.

Rhodochrosite screamed with frustration. "I will kill you all myself!" he roared. He drew back his hands, but just as the glow of magic started, he was hit from the side, the blow carrying him and Sandstone into the water of the Pond.

"You not hurt Sandstone's friends!" he shouted, taking a swing at the other.

The ogre magician spluttered, spitting out water, and blocked the fist.

"You will join them in the grave!" he threatened.

"NO!" yelled Sandstone, and tackled Rhodochrosite.

The BFFL stood and watched the brutal fistfight, horrified. None of them had ever seen anything like it. Neither ogre held anything back, fists slamming into each other with a force that would have broken every bone in a troll's body.

The evil magician grabbed Sandstone's left arm and twisted violently. They heard a sickening CRACK! and their friend screamed. His arm had been broken.

Rhodochrosite grinned, but never had a chance to gloat. Sandy's right fist caught him square in the face and snapped his head back. He let go of the broken arm and staggered back, blood flowing from his nose.

Sandy tackled him again, and they sank below the Pond's surface. They were gone so long, the troll-girls were beginning to become scared for Sandy. The water stilled.

Suddenly the surface was disturbed as Sandy rose, carrying an unconscious Rhodochrosite with his right arm. He dragged the enemy to the shore and dropped him, falling to his knees and panting heavily.

His troll friends ran over to him.

"Sandy! Are you all right?" Sapphire asked, being the first to get there.

Sandy nodded, panting heavily. "Am okay. He nearly drown Sandstone, but in the end I was stronger."

"Your arm's broken," said Topaz, looking at the odd angle his forearm lay at.

"Come on away from the water, and we'll fix it," said Amethyst.

With an effort, Sandstone stood up and staggered toward the tree where Topaz had been left. He sat down again, wincing when the arm moved.

"This won't heal it completely, and it's going to be sore for a few weeks," said Sapphire, reaching into her pouch and getting a dark red bead, "But you'll be able to use it."

The others stepped away from him, and Sapphire activated and tossed it.

"Arm is better!" exclaimed Sandy, holding it up. Then he winced. "But still sore."

"I warned you," said Sapphire. "Rest it as much as possible for a week or so, and you'll be fine."

"Thank you, Sapphire-friend," he answered, gingerly putting it down by his side.

"No, thank YOU!" said Ruby, "If you hadn't stopped him, who knows what he might have done to us!"

"Speaking of which..." said Topaz, pointing.

Rhodochrosite had recovered consciousness, and was standing near the steps. Seeing he had their attention, he shook a fist. "We will meet again, trolls!" he shouted.

"Stop him!" exclaimed Onyx.

But the ogre magician raised his hand, grabbed a handful of seemingly nothing, and yanked downward.

The trolls and remaining ogre were surprised when the full force of the hurricane hit them. He had removed the weather barrier. Distracted, they didn't see Rhodochrosite made his way up the steps and into the jungle.

"We need shelter, before we're blown away!" shouted Onyx.

"The door, quick!" replied Ruby, pointing to where the magic had made the opening. They all ran inside as quickly as they could.

Ahead of them, an eerie glow illuminated the walls and they could feel the strength of the magic waiting.

"Let's see what's there," said Ruby, and led the way deeper into the cliff toward the secret of Trollhiti Island.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Some thirty feet farther along the passage it suddenly widened into a chamber. The odd, dark glow was stronger, and they could see everything around them clearly.

Directly ahead in the exact center of the room was a stone altar, reminding them of the one in the ancient ruins. Directly over it was a stalactite. All around them were veins of dark material set in the same type of stone as the canyon. All in all, it reminded the trolls of the Amber Cavez.

Ruby went over to the altar and took a closer look. A lone bead had dripped from the stalactite and lay on the altar. It was a very dark substance, and looked familiar.

Suddenly she gasped, clasping her hands over her mouth, her eyes wide.

"Ruby? What's wrong? What is it?" asked Amethyst.

The redhead backed away several steps, and looked at her friends. They could all tell she was trembling. She pointed at the altar, and took a deep breath.

"This... this is black amber," she said at last.

There were gasps from the other four, and they drew closer together.

"No wonder there were so many evil monsters," said Onyx.

"How do you know?" asked Amethyst.

"I know it when I see it. Obsidian kept some at the shop," answered Ruby.

"Sandy not understand," said the ogre, "What is black amber?"

Sapphire pointed to her bracelet. "The spell beads we use are made of regular amber with different ingredients mixed in. Black amber is its opposite, used mostly for evil."

"Oh, that is bad, then," he said.

"Yes. We're lucky nothing happened while we were using all that magic just now," said Amethyst.

"But why didn't it?" asked Topaz.

"I would theorize that the stone tablet under the pond is responsible," answered Sapphire, after a few moments thought. "It is keeping the magic dormant, and the monsters asleep."

"Good thing, too," said Onyx, "I don't want to have a bunch of monsters show up in here, where we can't use magic to defend ourselves."

"Oh, great thought, Little Miss Sunshine," said Ruby.

"Hey, it could happen," protested Onyx.

"I want to get out of here," said Topaz, "I don't like this at all."

"Yes," agreed Amethyst, "Now that we know, we can go."

They headed back out the passage, but Sapphire went over to the wall and examined the strata. Sandstone stood by the opening, waiting for her.

"What you doing, Sapphire-friend?" he asked.

"Getting a sample to study when I get home," she answered. She rummaged in her backpack and pulled out a small box. It was made of an inert material that magic had a very hard time affecting. It would hold the black amber without allowing it to affect anything.

She filled it with pieces she found on the floor and the bead from the altar under Sandy's watchful eye, then put it away and followed him back out.

The two friends found the others at the entrance, where outside the storm continued to rage. It was nearly noon, and the hurricane would be there by four.

"What are we waiting for?" asked Topaz.

Ruby shook her head. "I don't like it here, but I really don't want to go out there. At least in here we're dry and safe from the storm."

"Let's make another weather shield so we can get out," suggested Topaz.

"With all that black amber just behind us? Don't think so," said Ruby, "We're stuck for the moment, so let's eat lunch and make the best of it."

bffl bffl bffl

As they sat and waited, the storm outside grew and grew. The winds howled and rain lashed. The very rock around them trembled with the force of the hurricane.

Suddenly, without warning, it stopped. The late afternoon sun came out, the sky cleared up, and birds began a hesitant chirping.

Topaz ran out into the open. "HOORAY! It's over!" she shouted.

"Yes! And we lived to tell the tale!" said Onyx, joining her.

"Guys, I'm afraid it isn't over," said Sapphire, coming over to them.

"WHAT? How? The rain's stopped, and the sun's out!" protested Amethyst.

"Because the island is now in the center of the hurricane. It's called the eye of the storm. There is a whole other half of the storm coming," was the reply.

"Oh, great!" said Ruby shaking her head.

"I suggest we close up the passage and get out of here. We have maybe a half-hour to forty-five minutes of good weather ahead," said the blue-haired girl.

Using the Magic of the Five they closed the entrance, and it looked just like it always had, no sign of anything else there. They went over to where their other handiwork was and found the ogres turned to stone were gone.

"Guess it wore off," said Onyx.

"Odd," said Sapphire, "I would have thought it would have lasted much longer. A day or two, at least."

"Why?" asked Topaz.

"So the local police could take them into custody, and learn more about the OctOgre Vengeance," said Sapphire.

"Let's go, before it gets any later," said Ruby, and turned toward the steps. Without a look back, the others followed.

At the top they found the backpack the ogres had left was gone as well.

"So we're left without any evidence they were here," said Sapphire.

"Oh, well, we stopped them, and the local government has been warned. That's about all we can do now," said Ruby.

"I guess," conceded Sapphire.

Having to move carefully through the debris, they went back to where the paved road crossed the path.

"We need to go left here, to get back to the house," said Ruby, "Sandy, are you going to join us?"

"Thank you, Ruby-friend," said the ogre, "Yes, I will gladly go with you. My home here is on high ground, and I am not worried about it."

"But what about the beach?" protested Amethyst, "Shouldn't we see if they are still here?"

"Do you really want to be out in it when the storm hits again?" asked Onyx.

Ame's shoulders slumped. "I guess not."

"But we can take a look and see from here," said Ruby, pulling out a bead. "Are the ogres gone from Trollhiti's beach, we'd like to know now, we beseech!"

The puff of magic formed a mirror like panel which showed the beach as seen from where they had arrived earlier that morning. The mast across the way in the atoll was gone.

"They're gone. Good luck in that storm," said Ruby. She turned to Amethyst. "Satisfied?"

The other smiled. "Yep. And it's a load off my mind."

"Let's go, then," Ruby said, and led the way along.

Some twenty minutes later they arrived and passed through the weather barrier. It had done its job, and the house and grounds were untouched except by light rain. They all breathed an unconsious sigh of relief. During the walk they were oppressed by a feeling that something was going to happen.

As they approached the front door, Topaz said, "Look at that!" and pointed toward the horizon.

Across the entire expanse of water from horizon to horizon was a dark blue-green band that rose up to meet the sky. A few clouds scuttled ahead of it.

"That's the other side of the storm coming," said Sapphire, "Let's get inside."

Without the distraction of terrorist ogres, they sat on the porch and watched as Nature unleashed the full power of what she was capable of.

"Oh, Saph, why didn't you want us to tell that guy who we were?" asked Ruby, taking a drink of Trolla-Cola.

The blue haired girl swallowed her chip before answering. "It isn't anything he needed to know. He'll probably find out eventually, but why make it easy for him?"

"Good thinking," said Onyx, "Keep an enemy in the dark as much as possible."

There was general agreement with that, and their attention returned to the weather.

Outside the barrier the wind blew away trees and rain fell heavily, actually changing the landscape a bit. But what caught their attention the most was the lightning. It flashed so heavily and frequently the rain and sky was lit up into a brilliant emerald green that was the most beautiful color they had ever seen in their lives.

It was generally agreed that they were glad to have seen it, but never wanted to again.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

The next day the storm had moved on, and officials were coming back in to assess the damage. According to the radio, in the parts of the island where buildings and streets were built there was actually less than feared. The rain had not been as heavy as predicted, and while flooding did occur, it was not that bad.

Everyone who lived there had evacuated, so no lives were lost, the radio reported.

Ruby turned it off. "Should we go home, or stay and help?"

"I vote for going home," said Onyx, "We did what we came to do."

"But what about the clean up?" asked Amethyst.

"The locals have experience with it, and we don't. We're likely to just get in the way," said the dark troll.

"Yeah, that's true. And they can call us if they need us," Amethyst said.

"I'm kinda tired, anyway. I want to sleep in my own bed," said Topaz.

"It was a very tiring mission, and I would like to get back to school before the rest of the class catches up with me," said Sapphire.

"Only you would say something like that," said Ruby with a smile. "I vote going home too."

"Sandy, what about you?" asked Sapphire, "We can open a portal for you back to Ogre Island."

"No, thank you Sapphire-friend," he answered, "Dolphin-friend is waiting for me. I will stay a day or two longer for the seas to settle, then go."

"So we go home tomorrow morning," declared Ruby, and that settled it.

That afternoon they donated their remaining food to the clean-up effort, and reported to the local government. They were thanked, and let off the hook with helping.

bffl bffl bffl

The house was returned to its closed up state and the barrier spell dropped. They all said goodbye to Sandstone, thanking him many times for his help.

"I am glad to do this," he said, "Not only for my friend Sapphire, but for my new friends and for the future of relations between ogres and trolls."

"Oh, while I'm thinking of it, here's my new address," said Sapphire, handing him a piece of waterproofed paper.

"Thank you, Sapphire-friend. I will write soon and tell you what I find when I get home," he said, putting it away very carefully.

"All right, I'll expect to hear from you soon," she answered.

"Goodbye, all!" he called, waving.

"Goodbye, Sandstone!" they called in unison.

The ogre turned and headed on down the path toward his home, and the troll girls watched him until he was out of sight.

"Everybody got everything?" asked Ruby somewhat later.

"Yep, all packed!" answered Topaz, gesturing at her pile of bags.

"Wait a sec- that's at least two more bags than what you brought, Tope," said Amethyst, "What's in the others?"

"Oh, just a few shells and things I found," the blond ditz answered. She opened one, and shells, fish, plants, a bottle of seawater, and other, less identifiable things spilled out. The stench was horrible.

"Topaz! How long has that stuff been in the sun?" asked Ruby, hand over her mouth.

The amber-eyed troll looked at the contents. "Just since yesterday morning!" She wrinkled her nose in distaste.

"Ugh! That's too long! You need to get rid of it!" said Sapphire.

"Ya think?" Topaz retorted. She tossed a bolt of magic, and the contents of two of the suitcases disappeared. "Oh, well, I was planning to redecorate my room with a tropical theme, but I guess not..."

"Let's go, before some giant crabs come looking for their babies," said Onyx.

"But I didn't take any more shells with crabs in them! I made sure!" protested Topaz.

"Let it go, Tope, let it go," said Onyx.

While Topaz pouted, Onyx and Sapphire worked together to open a portal back to Trollzopolis.

Sardonyx watched as a portal opened against the back wall of Obsidian's Spellz and the BFFL came in, lugging their cases.

"Hello, girls," she said, "How was the mission?"

"We stopped them," said Ruby.

"And gained an enemy at the same time," cautioned Onyx.

"An ogre magician named Rhodochrosite. He's powerful and evil," clarified Amethyst.

"With a lousy fashion sense," said Topaz.

"We'll have to watch out for him in future," added Sapphire.

"But for now the troll nation is safe, and it's all thanks to us!" said Ruby.

"Until next time, Ruby," said Onyx.

Ruby rolled her eyes. "Whatever. But our first mission by ourselves was a success!

"what's been going on here, Sardonyx?" asked Amethyst.

"Thanks to your heads up to the mayor's office, the police were able to head off a bomb threat," the older troll answered.

"A bomb threat?" asked Topaz, startled.

Sardonyx nodded. "But you won't hear about it on the news. I only know because I'm connected to the Ancients, and was asked to pass it along. They wanted me to say thank you."

"Let's go home, guys, we've got things to catch up on," said Sapphire, and headed for the door.

bffl bffl bffl

Over the next few days, things settled out. Onyx wrote and filed a report with the Ancient Liaison Office and the company that built the tPhones. They were very pleased, and told the BFFL to keep them and use them.

Over in Ogreville the ones responsible for the riots were identified and arrested. The Ancient Liaison Office on Ogre Island kept watch, but no boat with Rhodochrosite aboard came into port. He was well known, so would have been spotted. He might have been lost at sea.

It was the weekend, and Sapphire sat in the living room, reading a book on the planetary system. Astronomy was a science she had never paid much attention to before, but now she found it fascinating. Even more so because it would be the main focus of the next semester of her major.

There was a knock at the door, and she had trouble tearing her eyes away from the book. But finally she went and answered it. To her surprise it was Jade.

"Oh, hi, come in!" said Sapphire, gesturing.

"Thanks," said Jade, and did so.

As they sat down, Sapphire asked, "What's up?"

Jade looked a bit embarrassed. "I've tried to get my research notes in order. Would you look them over, please?" She held out a manila envelope.

"Sure!" said Sapphire, taking it, "I promised I would."

"Thanks..." the green-haired girl looked at her new friend. "So, where've you been the last several days? I came over a couple of times, but you were never here."

Sapphire thought for a minute, then said "I'll tell you, but first you have to promise you will not tell anybody. Ever!"

The other held up her hand. "I swear it."

"Great! We try to keep a low profile, but I've been wanting to tell someone!" So Sapphire launched into the story of what had happened on Trollhiti and the secret they discovered.

Jade was duly impressed.

bffl bffl bffl

Sapphire didn't see Jade again for a week, but she did read over the notes, and was duly impressed in her turn. There was a lot of thought and heart in the notes, and she thought Jade would make a great scientist. To think that Jade had let Coral dictate her life when she could have been pursuing her real passion. It made her sad.

She called and asked Jade to come over, which she did a few minutes later.

"I'm very favorably impressed with what you've done here," she said, "And since you're making such a late start, I want to make you an offer."

"What's that?" asked the other.

"Would you like to assist me in private research? It would give you hands-on experience, and you would have access to the equipment here for your own work," said the blue-haired troll.

Jade's eyes grew wide. "You- you really mean it? You think I'm good enough?"

"I certainly do. You have an eye for detail and a knack for thinking outside the box, as it were. It would be silly of me NOT to ask you," Sapphire said.

"YES! I ACCEPT!" said Jade, almost squealing. She stood up and took Sapphire's hands in her own. "Thank you again. Once more you change my life."

"Hey, this is just private research. No big deal. We may not get anything out of it but experience," protested Sapphire.

"It doesn't matter," said Jade, "Research is research. It's what I've always wanted to do. And now I have someone to do it with."

Sapphire grinned. "Jade Trollberger, I think this is the start of a very fruitful friendship."

The End

Next: "Trollzawa's Comet" Sapphire and Jade have a chance to use the Mt. Trollamar telescope, and make a discovery that could destroy every

civilization on the planet!


End file.
